Hybrid
Human hybrid]] , hybrid split into Klingon and Human halves]] , a female Bajoran / Cardassian hybrid]] A hybrid was the end result of mixing two or more different species in the biological process of reproduction. Klingons referred to hybrids derogatorily as "mongrels". ( ) Spock was also derogatorily referred to as a "half-breed" on a number of occasions. ( ; ) Because of the common genetic ancestry of most of the species of the Milky Way Galaxy by way of the ancient humanoids, many species were able to interbreed with or without the help of genetic technology. ( ) According to Doctor Phlox, Humans and Vulcans were quite similar. ( ) In fact, Bethany, a Human / Skagaran hybrid, was one of the first known examples encountered by Humans from Earth that such interspecies breeding was possible. ( ) In some cultures, children who are born as a result of interspecific relations were rejected by the society of both races. For example, Bajoran / Cardassian hybrids were often rejected by both Bajorans and Cardassians. ( ) During the mid-22nd century, before such things were commonplace, those behind Terra Prime, such as John Frederick Paxton, believed that Elizabeth, a test tube baby-hybrid of a Human and a Vulcan was "a '''cross-breed' freak," asking, "''How many generations before our genome is so diluted that the word "Human" is nothing more than a footnote in some medical text?" ( ) Examples of interspecific reproduction Aenar * Aenar mother / Andorian father ** Talla Bajoran * Bajoran mother / Cardassian father ** Mika and Dukat's child ** Tora Ziyal Betazoid * Betazoid mother / Human father ** Anita Pierce ** Walter Pierce ** Devinoni Ral ** Ral's siblings ** Deanna Troi ** Kestra Troi * Betazoid mother / Klingon father ** Shannara Rozhenko ** Eric Christopher Rozhenko * Betazoid mother / Tavnian father ** Lwaxana Troi and Jeyal's unborn son * Indeterminate maternity/paternity ** Ral's mother Caitian * Caitian / unknown species ** Connolly's roommate Cardassian * Cardassian / Kazon ** Seska and Culluh's child Human * Human / Angel I native ** The crewmembers of the Federation freighter Odin were mentioned to have fathered children with the Angel I inhabitants. ( ) * Human / Betazoid ** See above * Human / Boraalan ** Nikolai Rozhenko and Dobara's unborn child * Human / Daliwakan ** The Gigolo * Human / Denobulan ** Phlox and Amanda Cole's children from a future Enterprise * Human / Ikaaran / 2 unknown species ** Karyn Archer * Human / Klingon ** See below * Human / Ktarian ** Naomi Wildman ** Sabrina * Human / Napean ** Daniel Kwan * Human / Ocampa ** See below * Human / Romulan ** See below * Human / Skagaran ** Bethany * Human / ** Human corpse * Human / Trill ** See below * Human / Vulcan ** See below Klingon * Klingon / Human ** K'Ehleyr *** Alexander Rozhenko ** B'Elanna Torres *** Miral Paris * Klingon / Romulan ** Ba'el Ocampa * Ocampa / Human ** Linnis Paris ** Andrew Kim Romulan * Romulan / Human ** Sela ** Simon Tarses ** Simon Tarses' brother * Romulan / Klingon ** See above stated that the creators were planning to reveal T'Pol as a Romulan/Vulcan hybrid if the series had continued.|Saavik was intended to be half-Romulan in , but a scene establishing this was cut.}} Talaxian * Talaxian / Mylean ** Neelix ( Talaxian, Mylean) * Talaxian / Mylean / Vulcan ** Tuvix was created by a transporter malfunction with hybridizing flowers Trill * Trill / Human ** Yedrin Dax ** Vulcan * Vulcan / Human ** Elizabeth ** Lorian ** Spock ** Spock (alternate reality) ** Spock (mirror) * Vulcan / Talaxian / Mylean ** See above , another Vulcan/Human hybrid, called Galt, was to have been introduced.}} Appendices See also * Unnamed hybrids Background information In an initial story outline of , Charles Evans was referred to as a Human/Ferndok hybrid, since his mother was a Ferndok (a species which, during the episode's development, was later renamed Thasian). External links * * de:Mischlingskind it:Ibrido nl:Voortplanting tussen verschillende rassen pl:Rozmnażanie międzygatunkowe Category:Sex and reproduction Category:Hybrids